Order of the Phoenix
by prince zuko3
Summary: Modern Non-bending A/U- Ba Sing Se, the target of a secret organisation of Fire Nation generals named is slowly crumbling from within. The cities' last hope rides on the shoulders of the criminal mastermind Long Feng. When Zuko's debt to Long Feng catches up to him he is forced on a journey to uncover a secret hidden in plain sight. AangxKatara ZukoxSuki SokkaxYue
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Robin Hood**

* * *

><p>Zuko knocked on the door and waited, Sokka was holding a party, and Zuko was running late. Sokka opened the door a few minutes later wearing a black tank top and his signature blue jeans. "Zuko, glad to see you could make it. Come in" Sokka said after a brief handshake into one armed hug. "Going to be honest, I'm surprised you didn't bring anyone tonight. What happened to that girl, Jin?"<p>

Zuko stepped into the house and looked around, it was a small gathering, smaller than he originally thought, Aang, Toph and Hahn were sitting on the couch, a few beers on the table and playing Mario party on the Wii. From the door way he could see straight through to the dining room. Suki and Teo were playing a card game. He couldn't see anyone else but he guessed Katara and her boyfriend Haru would be in the room she stayed in whilst visiting her parents, and Ty lee would be entertaining a guy or two somewhere else. "Haven't seen her in a while, It was only a one night stand." Zuko answered as he sat down on the couch beside Aang.

"Hey Zuko, what have you been up to?" Aang asked, controller in one hand, beer in the other.

Zuko sighed, thinking about his job working for his uncle at his tea shop. "Just working mostly, met a girl the other night. I'm sure Sokka told you all about her."

"That Jin girl?" Toph asking winking at him.

"He told you too?" Zuko groaned shooting a glare at Sokka who was walking into the kitchen, back to Yue.

Toph laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone here knew." Toph said being the first to the end of the level. She smirked at her accomplishment.

Zuko groaned again before joining them on the couch, Sokka returned a few minutes later and passed him a beer. "All set for tonight are we Zuko?" Sokka asked sitting on the arm of the couch, Aang looked at Zuko for his response.

Zuko nodded, removing the lid from his drink and swallowed a mouthful. "As long as Aang doesn't chicken out again."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault." Aang spluttered. "I don't want to get caught, that guard knows me. If we get caught, I'm the one who suffers, it's not like we are doing this around the corner from your house Zuko." Aang's defensive side kicked in.

"We know Aang, but you're the only one who lives that close to the city. If we did it in my area, we wouldn't even have anyone to run from." Sokka comforted him, "The suburbs suck man."

"I know, but still. I just wish we could do it somewhere I don't go with my family every now and then." Aang replied, taking another sip of his drink and looking back at his game.

"It's the best place to get the job done. I'm sorry it endangers you but we need the money man."

"Maybe we should wear masks." Zuko thought out loud. "Aang's right, it's not right to risk his life like this. We should just wear masks."

"But then we would be seen as the bad guys. People would run, and they would most likely think we are going to rob the place or something." Sokka replied. "Trust me Zuko, we have thought about it before. We can't risk them thinking we are there to do the wrong thing."

"Sokka, you can't really say what we do is the right thing. We disturb people, some like it, others hate it. It's just what we do." Zuko disputed. "If we get caught, or they recognise Aang, it's over. Fines, maybe even jail time. We need the money, can't earn it if we are locked up."

"Why don't you guys just hit somewhere else?" Hahn butted in. not a part of the group but still willing to help. "I'm sure there are plenty of places in the city you could go."

"We've tried; none of them got the same amount of attention." Aang said. He understood why they did it, but he hated that he was the only one putting in any real risk.

"How about a distraction. Get someone to go in, get the guards away and you guys can go ahead and do your stuff?" Toph suggested. "And I know just the person to cause a distraction, me." Her grin spread directly across her face.

"You do know if you're caught, or we all are, you will be held as responsible as us. Fines and jail time for you too." Zuko warned, "Thank you for the offer Bei Fong"

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" Toph bumped Hahn, "Does this kid know who he is talking to?" Hahn slowly shrugged, confused. "Of course I'm up for it sparky, I'm a Bei Fong, we are up for anything."

"I think that's just you Toph, I doubt your brother has spent a day without studying for a test that's still three weeks away." Aang laughed, Sokka joining in.

"If you're sure about this Toph, we would be happy for you to join." Zuko said, clearly the more serious one in the group.

"So when do we leave?" Toph asked, placing her finished beer on the table.

"Slow down Toph, we still need to get Jet from Azula's house and we need to finish up here first." Sokka answered.

* * *

><p>The party continued for the next few hours, it was almost midnight when they finally got into Zuko's car and began the forty five minute drive to Aang's house.<p>

"So we all know the plan?" Sokka asked, always worried before a job.

"I'm going to stand near the double doors at the entrance, and I'm going to start a fight with a civilian. Cause a distraction." Toph stated.

"I'm getting us in, and then being on lookout from the car park." Jet spoke his role.

"And that leaves us three to get it done." Zuko said referring to Aang and Sokka. "You sure you're up for this Aang?"

Aang sighed, once again worried for his safety. "Let's just get this over with. You guys promised this is the last time."

"Let's just get through this first, before making any promises." Zuko said turning onto the highway. "This is probably the biggest job we have had to do, and I don't want any of us treating it as if it isn't."

The mood in the car seemed to die down a little from the realization of what they were about to do. They had only ever gone through with a job once, and it went smoothly, they had been studying this place, thinking of every possible outcome for weeks. But they were running out of time, they needed to pay back Long Feng and his gang before the end of the week. Zuko was the most worried out of the whole group, but he kept his cool. It was Long Feng who he owed the money to, and it was Zuko who Long Feng would send his goons after. But Zuko was their leader, and if everyone else saw him cracking under pressure, the plan would surely fail.

"There are three guards on the bottom floor, at the entrance Toph will be causing the distraction." Sokka said pointing to the direct opposite side of the shopping centre. For past midnight the place was still bustling with people. They sat in the food court, eating a few small things to dull the nerves. "By the steps behind me, there are two guards who regularly change shift, there is a two minute window whilst the first guard goes to get the second, and it happens every half an hour." Sokka looked to Zuko, waiting for his gathered Intel.

Zuko placed his sweets on the table, "There are two guards who circle the bank constantly, and the guard break room is directly across from there…"

"May I ask what shop we are targeting today?" Toph asked, still unsure of the complete plan.

"There is no shop Toph, we don't rob the innocent." Zuko answered, "Under the stores is a factory that manufactures weapons for the fire nation. We have been trying to stop them."

"Wait, you guys are, like, the modern day Robin Hood?" Toph asked confused, "If we are fighting against the Fire Nation, then why don't we just call the police. This is the Earth Kingdom, no one wants the Fire nation here."

"This isn't the history books Toph, this isn't the one hundred year war. Firstly, I doubt they would believe a bunch of teenagers. Secondly, if we call them, they will take the shipment that Long Feng needs, and he will kill all of us. And finally, the police are in on it." Zuko answered.

"The earth kingdom police, are working with the fire nation?" Toph asked, clearly surprised.

"No, just the police in this city. It's been corrupt for years, anyone who joins and isn't on the fire nation's side is killed off." Sokka butted in, "The police force is the biggest crooks, Long Feng might be a criminal, and he may be the leader of the known gang of killers. But he has the cities best interest at heart; he wants to liberate the city of fire nation control."

"Though his methods kind of suck." Zuko added.

The whole time Aang continued to look around the large food court, "Uh… guys, does it seem like there are more guards than usual?"

The others looked around, a guard stood at the three entrances to the food court, four guards were constantly patrolling on the floor above and armoured guards carried crates in and out of the guards lounge constantly. "They are moving the package." Zuko said, worry clearly on his face. "They know something is up. Aang, call Jet."

Aang pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Jet's number. "Jet, something's happening, where are you?"

"Aang White, a pleasure to speak with you again." A unfamiliar voice replied, Aang could hear struggle in the back ground. Aang felt his heart sink.

"Where's Jet?" upon asking, the rest of the group's attention were now fully focused on the phone call.

"Oh he's right here. If you and your friends don't leave my shopping centre in the next two minutes I cannot promise he will be when you return." The man hung up.

"Someone has Jet, we need to get out of here now or they are going to kill him." Aang said, fear and worry in his voice, he stood up quickly, pulling Toph up with him.

"But Aang, this could be our last chance; they are moving it right now. If we don't strike, we might not ever find it." Sokka said, matching his worry.

"It's Jet, Sokka, we can't leave him behind, when we started this two years ago we made the pact to never leave anyone behind. Remember what you promised Sokka."

"He's right Sokka, we can't leave Jet behind." Zuko said standing up, "Let's go, we can always try again, we have until Friday."

They rushed out together in the direction of the car park, Zuko's car that Jet had been sitting in was on the third floor watching the streets. "Sokka and Toph take the elevator, Aang the stairs over there." Zuko pointed to his left, "I'll climb up the side, we need to come at them from different angles. We go in when the elevator reaches the top." The group nodded and went their ways. Zuko jumped and climbed up the railing along the side of the elevator shaft, he then jumped across a small gap and grabbed the protective railing of the car park and climbed another floor higher. He looked up slightly, his car was fifteen feet away, he could see Jet, a sack over his head in the driver's seat, as well as two men standing around the car. Both dressed in black suits, glasses covering most of their face. The one closest to Jet had a silenced pistol in his hand, whilst the one on the passenger's side of the car, leaning against the window held a mini Uzi. He heard the elevator passing behind him and awaited the ding. He pulled out his own revolver, something his dad gave to him the day he died. As soon as the elevator reached the third floor and the doors opened the two men straightened up, the man with the Uzi opened fire, causing Sokka and Toph to press their backs to the wall to take cover from the fire. The other man walked away from the car, trying to get a better position to open fire at the elevator.

Zuko shot quickly, he hadn't had much practice, the first shot missed, but the second one hit the sub machine gunner in the chest, the fire almost instantly stopped. The people in the shopping centre screamed, he could hear all the commotion as Aang busted through the door and tackled the second man to the floor, he kicked the gun across the parking lot and slammed the man's head into the floor, knocking him out on impact. Zuko climbed over the railing and ran to the man he had shot; he was crouched over on his knees, his gun pressed to the floor and his left arm clutching his chest. Zuko kicked him over and grabbed his gun. "Let's go, the police will be here soon." He ran to the other side of the car and untied Jet's wrists, he removed the sack from his head and saw the reddening of his face, slight blood on his lips, he had clearly been beaten. The others rushed over to the car. "Get in the back Jet, I'll drive." Zuko commanded, Jet climbed out quickly, they could already hear the screeching of tires coming up the ramp. Zuko sped at the car as it came up the ramp, last second he turned down the ramp, a gunner spraying down the ramp behind him.

"Who are these people?" Toph screeched, her voice cracking in fear.

"Those would be the men we were going to rob." Aang said looking behind him, "Faster Zuko, they are gaining on us."

Zuko kept the pace up, driving through the busy city, "We might have to ditch the car, once we get onto the streets we aren't going to be able to get away from them in this." Zuko called to the group behind him. As soon as I stop, we all go. Stay in groups, Sokka go with Jet, Aang and Toph you go together. We will all meet up at Aang's house in two hours. Don't go back unless you're sure you're alone." Zuko planned out.

Moments later he slammed on the breaks, seconds before crashing into traffic that had slowed to a halt. They all piled out of the car and ran in different directions, Sokka and Jet carrying the Uzi Zuko had picked up, hidden in his coat. Zuko ran in the direction of the traffic. Sliding along the hood of a car that almost hit him. The men behind him had restrained themselves from shooting in public but they continued their chase on foot. Zuko continued running until he almost passed out. He found himself in an empty basketball court, an unused playground to his left, and an abandoned church in front of him. It wasn't until he stumbled to the middle of the basketball court, under the only light in the entire park that still worked that he noticed his pursuers had not only kept up with him, but there were more of them now. He saw two of the five were armed.

"Zuko Angi, surrender yourself to the Fire nation." An armed man directly in front of him spoke in a booming voice.

Zuko could barely hear the daunting sound of the men drawing closer to him, he pulled the revolver out from the back of his pants and shot the man who spoke, the bullet passed through his heart, killing him instantly. The other armed man shot at his chest, the bullet lodging itself in Zuko's stomach, he dropped to his knees, the burning agony tearing up his insides, the men stopped getting closer, and instead they picked up their fallen friend and left Zuko alone under the street light to die in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>*45 minutes earlier*<strong>  
>It was close to four AM when Jet and Sokka walked into Aang's house, Toph was holding a coffee in her hand, and offering another to Aang who declined, they both looked to the door as it opened. "I'm glad you two are safe." Aang spoke up, they had split up just over two and a half hours ago. "Did you see Zuko while you were out there?"<p>

"He's not back yet?" Jet asked walking in the direction of the kitchen to get ice for his swollen face.

"I was hoping he found you two, and you would come back together." Aang said.

"Should we go back out and look for him? Maybe something happened?" Sokka suggested ready to leave instantly.

"That could be best, Toph, wait here and look after Jet. Sokka and I will drive around for a while; see if we can find him." Aang replied, picking up his coat and walking out the door with Sokka. They got into Aang's Toyota and drove back in the direction of the street Zuko's car had been left at.

When they arrived they noticed one of the men in black suits searching the car, another keeping watch. Police surrounded the shopping centre, trying to cover up the death of the fire nation men. They drove past Zuko's car, hiding their faces as they did so and continued onto the now empty streets of the city. The last time Aang saw Zuko he was running in the direction of the abandoned church. He drove down alley ways and along streets, Sokka looking for any sign of Zuko the whole time.

"Maybe he made it to our hide out behind the church and fell asleep or something." Aang optimised, looking at the time, they had already been driving for half an hour. "We should at least check." They drove to the church and parked around the corner. They stepped out together and started walking through the trees, they could hear foot steps to their right but continued walking though, when they reached the edge of the tree line, right on the edge of the old basketball court they saw Zuko, slightly hunched over panting for breath. Sokka stepped out of the clearing and was about to call out to Zuko when Aang yanked him back. He pointed to five figures that emerged around Zuko from the trees. They watched as Zuko shot the man, and was shot back, and they both forced back tears as they watched Zuko drop. Sokka held Aang back as the fire nation men dragged their friend out of the clearing before running to Zuko's side once they had all left. He was still breathing but he had passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you enjoyed my first story back in a while.<br>A sequel will be out eventually, I'm currently working on a (sequel of sorts) one shot that's set in between the final chapter and the first chapter of the next story. This is completely finished and you can expect updates every few days depending on the response it gets, you want more, make sure you let me know what you thought via a review.  
>A huge thanks to SubjectDeltaBubz who beta read every chapter for me, go check him out (<strong> u/2314262/SubjectDeltaBubz**) fantastic modern A/U author for A:TLA******

**-Prince Zuko3**


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko awoke in a hospital room, Aang was asleep on the couch to his left and the machines he was connected to sat on the table beside his right shoulder. The door was directly in front of him and the blinds were all closed. He looked at the clock above the door. _7:33pm._ He noticed shadows passing by the door and tried to call out to them but his voice got caught in his throat; he coughed and groaned from the pain. He removed the blanket from his chest and noticed his bandaged stomach. His phone was on the table beside him and he looked at the date, _7:34 Saturday 13/March/2013. _His heart dropped, he was late in paying Long Feng. He was stuck in the hospital for four days, he pushed the nurse help button and a few moments later On Ji walked in.

"Hello Zuko, glad to see you are awake." She said as she shook Aang awake whilst looking at the monitors. "Now just a warning, the hospital doesn't legally know you're in here. They think the room is empty, so no one knows how you got here, no reports or anything." On ji walked over to Zuko and began removing the tubes and wires attached to his body.

"How did you manage that?" Zuko asked, clutching the wound in his stomach.

"Not everyone who works in the hospital is on the fire nation's side. My co-workers on the 6th floor are all against it, and we secretly treat their victims." On ji replied, Aang helped Zuko off the hospital bed as On Ji grabbed his spare clothes. "Luckily Aang and Sokka brought you in while I was on my break and I was able to sneak you in before any one asked questions."

"Aang we need to get out of here." Zuko pulled a singlet over his bare chest; he was wearing a clean pair of jeans, and socks. "We missed Long Feng's payment." He struggled to lift the jumper over his head as On Ji helped him.

"I know, we have mostly been at your apartment, laying low. Jet hasn't left since everything went down; your sister has been there with him. Toph comes and goes too some times to check in on things." Aang looked through the blinds into the hall, "Your car was gone when we went back, I'm guessing they took it."

"You guys are hiding out at Zuko's?" On Ji questioned, Aang nodded in response. "You shouldn't be there, if they took Zuko's car then they might know where he lives too, they might come looking." She warned.

Aang quietly cursed, "Your right." Aang stepped away from the window and placed his things into a back pack. "I'll call Sokka and Jet. They'll get everything out and we can go stay at Suki and Katara's apartment. I'll have to let them know we are coming."

They left the hotel room not long after. It was a struggle for Zuko to walk but Aang supported him to the car. Aang dialled Jet's number first, knowing he would be at Zuko's apartment. "Jet, Zuko's awake, and he's mostly okay. On Ji gave us a bunch of pain killers and antibiotics to help with the pain. And she's going to come see us once a week to make sure the wound is healing. Listen I need you to do something for me." Aang dumped the bag on the seats behind him. "Call Sokka, get him to come around, Toph too. And move everything to Suki and Katara's. On Ji thinks the police might pay the apartment a visit."

"How long does she think we have?"

Aang shrugged looking at Zuko who did the same, "We don't know, but its best to be safe, bring as much of Zuko's clothes as you can carry on your last trip, we don't know how long this is going to take."

"I got it. We'll meet you there in an hour."

Aang drove the relatively short distance to the Grey Water apartment complex and parked in the small underground car park. "Have you told them we are coming?" Zuko asked as Aang climbed out of the car.

"No, but its Suki and Katara, do we know any two nicer people?" Aang asked, more to convince himself than Zuko.

"Well, On Ji was pretty nice. But I guess not." Aang helped Zuko out of the car and they made their way to the lift.

"Have you been here before?" Zuko asked as they stepped inside.

"A few times, before Katara and Haru started dating." He pushed the button going to the fourth floor and waited.

Zuko sighed, "You liked her didn't you?"

"Still do."

When they arrived at the fourth floor they stepped out and walked to the apartment at the end of the hall. Aang knocked quietly, he expected them to be eating. He heard a slight bump inside the room and Suki opened the door.

"Oh my Zuko, how are you feeling?" Suki stepped out of the way so they could walk inside. "Sokka told us what happened."

Zuko sat down on the large 'U' shaped brown couch that sat in the middle of the living room. "I'll live, it hurts of course but we have medication for it." Zuko said nodding to Aang's bag.

Katara walked out of her room from a door to Aang's left, behind Zuko, an empty tub of ice cream in her hand. "Hey Aang, and Zuko." Her voice was cold as she stepped into the kitchen behind Zuko and threw the empty tub in the trash.

_Haru dumped her _Suki mouthed to Aang and Zuko before looking back at her friend. "Katara, dinner will be ready soon, you hungry?"

"I guess." Katara walked back into her room and closed the door.

Suki walked back into the kitchen and continued stirring the food in pot that was steaming on the counter. "Suki, I know this is sudden, and asking for a lot. But could Zuko and I crash here for a few weeks?" Aang fiddled with his sleeves. "It might not be safe at Zuko's apartment."

"It's fine with me Aang, I want you guys to be safe. You'll have to ask Katara though, we do share this apartment. And there isn't any spare rooms." Suki replied. "Zuko you can have my bed until you're feeling better, and I'll stay on the couch, its big enough for Aang and I to stay on for the first few nights."

"You don't have to give up your bed for me Suki, I'm sure the couch will be enough."

"Nonsense, you got shot Zuko, take my kindness and don't argue. It's not every day I give up my bed, so don't get used to it either." Suki smiled and turned back to the food.

"Thank you." Zuko returned the smile.

"I better go ask Katara." Aang said walking towards her room. He knocked first. He could here a muffled come in.

He stepped through the door and found Katara laying arms and legs spread out on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey Aang." She muttered.

"Hey Kat." Aang sat down on the edge of her bed, facing her.

"What can I do for you?" her voice was still cold, but he heard the genuine care in her voice.

Aang sighed, "Zuko and I need a place to stay…"

Before he could finish she cut him off, "You know you're welcome here."

"Are you sure, we don't want to intrude."

"Of course Aang. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you Katara. Now, would you like to tell me what happened with you and Haru?" Aang asked moving to the back of her bed, pushing his back to the wall.

Katara sighed and sat up beside him. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

><p>"So they had Jet, and knew yours and Aang's names?" Suki asked Zuko as they sat at the small dining table eating the stir fry Suki prepared. Aang and Katara were still talking so she left them alone.<p>

"Yeah, it was actually quite scary, they must have picked up on what we were doing and ran reports on us." Zuko replied finishing a mouthful of food.

Suki finished her own mouthful, "How long do you think you will need to stay here for?" She noticed the surprise and worry on Zuko's face. "Not that it's a problem, just you know, a general guess."

"Well, we are going to need to find a way to pay back Long Feng as soon as possible, as well as a way to get the shipment to him." Zuko sighed realizing how hard that would be. "And we need this whole thing to blow over. It really could be a long time. I'm sorry Suki, and I'm sure Aang is too, we can leave at any time."

"Don't worry about it Zuko." Suki looked over at Katara's door. "Katara and I have been thinking of moving into a bigger apartment for months. This really just doesn't cut it. If you and Aang are in, we could all think about making this little arrangement more permanent. I know Aang has been looking for a new place. And your lease is running out soon right?"

"Same time as yours, end of this month." Zuko remembered the day the year before. Aang had to help them both move into separate apartments on the same day, it really made Zuko think about how good of a friend Aang had always been.

"And are you interested in moving into another apartment?" Suki asked finishing her food.

Zuko did the same "I will have to think about it, and we need to ask Aang and Katara." Zuko answered, unsure how he would deal living with Aang and the two girls.

Katara's door opened behind him, "Ask us what?" Katara asked, Aang stepping out behind her. They both took a seat at the table.

"We'll we have been looking for a new apartment for the last few months, but money has been a problem. Zuko and Aang need a place to stay. So why don't we all move now?" Suki asked, the idea seemed far off in her own mind. She had been crushing on Zuko since their final year at high school three years before and living with him was something she had always dreamed about. Of course Katara knew this.

"That seems like a plan that could work." Katara stated looking at Aang for his opinion. Aang and Katara were the couple everyone thought would last forever. But they never even truly began, they shared a kiss at homecoming but then Aang went away for almost a year, and when he came back Katara and Haru were together, the feelings between them never died, while Aang was with Mai he pushed his feelings for Katara aside, he loved Mai, but not the way he did Katara. They went their separate ways a few months ago. Katara had done the same with Haru, when Aang left she was so sure he would lose interest in her. She found comfort in Haru and eventually fell for him. When Aang returned she ignored her love for him because she didn't want to hurt Haru. Surprisingly things were never awkward between one another, they ignored the fact that they had found love in someone else and continued to be best friends.

"I'm okay with that." Aang answered. Katara got them both something to eat while the group talked amongst themselves, trying to forget about everything going on. Jet brought them back to reality when he knocked on the door with Sokka and Toph. The three piled into the room with Zuko's belongings and a bag that had the clothes Aang had taken to Zuko's house.

"Glad to see you're out of that place Zuko." Sokka said, shaking his hand from across the table. "Mind if I grab something to eat Suki, I'm starving." She nodded and he filled a plate with the leftover food.

"Put that stuff over there." Suki said pointing to a large cupboard next to the door that was almost empty.

"Jet stay with Azula and Iroh for a few more days before going home. I don't think they will come after you. Long Feng won't at least." Aang instructed, "Stay away from the police for a while. Best to be safe. Toph you should be okay to return to your life, check in with us every now and then so we can make sure you're okay. Zuko and I are going to stay with Suki and Katara until things are cleared up." He told them the plan and made room at the table so they could eat the remaining left overs.

Zuko sat down on the edge of the couch, "Do you normally cook this much food?"

Suki sat beside him, "Its Saturday, I like to cook extra so I have food to eat during the day tomorrow."

"She does it every week." Katara said sitting on the other side of the couch, Aang beside her.

"Thanks for eating all my food you guys." Suki called to the group behind her. "Appreciate it."

Katara turned the TV on and they sat together and watched whatever was on whilst they waited for the group to leave. It was nine thirty when they did. Aang and Zuko said goodbye as Katara closed the door behind them, Sokka carrying a bag of chips he had taken out of the cupboard on his way out.

* * *

><p>Tuesday came around before they heard anything from Long Feng. Zuko got a call requesting his appearance in the park he was shot, he said he wanted to finish what the police started. Zuko hung up and shuddered, he was generally scared for his life. Aang left the building every day with Suki for work whilst Katara left in the evenings for her job at the hospital. She was a part of the sixth floor that saved Zuko's life. Zuko remained inside, he had Sokka scouting out the other factories they had thought of hitting. The needed a way to repay Long Feng quickly so that Zuko could get his life back. He wasn't directly afraid of the Fire nation men, or the police, he didn't believe they would follow up on anything as they had an entire nation to worry about. But he still didn't want to get caught by them.<p>

The following Wednesday Sokka found a factory that held the shipment. It was out in the industrial zone by the dock, surrounded by a bunch of abandoned buildings and old warehouses. It was guarded day and night by men in suits with different types of fire arms, to say the least it would be a hard job.

He took a few photos from his car and drove back to the apartment to see Zuko. Zuko was healing well, he was able to walk comfortably but was unable to bend down and moving too quickly caused shooting pains up his spine but he managed his way around the apartment. Long Feng had given him a chance, if he could get the payment in before his men found him, then he would be spared. Zuko took this as his only chance at survival.

Sokka opened the door and found Zuko laying on the couch, going over a few notes Sokka had given him about the ware house. "Figured out a plan?" Sokka asked dumping his camera on the couch beside Zuko and walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Not yet, we would need an armoured tank to get in there without dying first. And that would only get us in." Zuko flipped the page and looked over very basic drawings Sokka had made of the factory and its layout. "Do you guys still have the Uzi we took from that freak?"

"Yeah it's at Jet's house, there isn't much ammo left, but we have it." Sokka sat down beside Zuko and started looking at the photos he had taken.

Zuko sat up, wincing as the pain shot up his spine. "I think I may have worked out a way in. But it will require quite a lot of stealth." Zuko showed the note book to Sokka and pointed at a far corner of the building. "From your drawings it seems that this corner isn't as heavily guarded as the others. If we strike at night, we can sneak up the fire escape and go in through the windows onto the third floor."

"Just because there aren't as many guards, that doesn't mean there isn't any ay all Zuko." Sokka thought over his plan. "If we can get inside we can make it up as we go, but getting in would be almost impossible."

Zuko sighed and continued looking at the drawings and notes. They continued discussing thoughts and plans for another hour before Aang and Suki got home from work. "Hey Sokka and Zuko. Figured anything out?" Aang asked putting his bag inside the cupboard beside the door.

They both shrugged, "It's too heavily guarded, none of the plans we have come up with really seem to work." Zuko sighed; he smiled to Suki as she disappeared into her room to change out of her work clothes.

"I've got it." Sokka stood up, a smile across his face. "The new plan, is the old plan."

"Sokka what are you talking about?" Aang questioned, sitting on another part of the couch.

Sokka picked up the note book, "A distraction, if the guards aren't looking we can get in the way Zuko said, through the fire escape here." Sokka pointed to the far corner of the building again. "Once we are in, we get the job done, and leave the same way. Only we cause another distraction on the inside. It's a factory, there will be boxes piled up, if we push them over, the guards will go and look at it."

Zuko smiled too, looking at Sokka, "I hate to say it, but you're a genius. How did this not occur to us sooner."

Sokka bowed, and looked to Aang for his opinion, "This would have worked at the shopping centre, but they can do whatever they want to us here. They are too dangerous to leave Toph in their hands." Aang worried out loud.

"She won't be alone. Jet can drive, maybe shoot up the place a bit, and get them to chase after him. I'm confident enough in Jet's ability to drive. And it would be the perfect distraction for us. All we need is for them to simply look away from the stairs long enough for us to get up and in through the window." Zuko replied. "As long as the two of them are up for it though."

"Toph is up for anything." Aang laughed, the others joining in with him.

Katara came out of her bed room, a long black coat pulled over her nurse outfit. "Hey guys." She called walking into the kitchen to pack her dinner. Throughout the week she had almost completely forgotten about Haru, she spent a lot of time with Aang when he came back to the house in the middle of the day for lunch, and during the weekend. And he was really helping her move on. Almost every afternoon they had watched a movie, and then after they would go back to her room and talk for another half an hour before she left for work. "I need to leave early tonight, On Ji is coming over so I need to fill her shift."

Zuko sighed; he had forgotten about his weekly check-ups and had missed his daily medication. "Katara could you please pour me a glass of water while you're in there?" He asked standing up from the couch and getting the three boxes of antibiotics and the bottle of painkillers out from his back pack that always sat at the end of the couch. Katara poured his water and placed it on the small kitchen island as she walked back to her room. Zuko took his medication and sighed. "I'll never get over how bad this stuff tastes."

"Well that's what you get for getting shot." Sokka laughed. "Should I call Jet and Toph, get the plan sorted?"

Aang looked at the time, "Jet will still be working in the diner, maybe we could go see him, while On Ji looks over Zuko?" Aang suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan Aang, I really wish I could get out of this place every now and then." Zuko sighed, he hadn't been out of the apartment since he arrived, too afraid to be seen by one of Long Feng's men and to endanger his own life or anyone else's.

Suki walked out of her room in a green tank top and grey sweats, her hair tied in a ponytail. "You guys got any plans for tonight?" she asked sitting down beside Aang.

"Sokka and I are going to run a plan over with Jet, we'll probably end up staying with him tonight, and Katara has the night shift again, so you and Zuko are stuck together."

Aang noticed the slightest fraction of a smile dance across her face before it was instantly gone. "Movie night?" Suki asked looking at Zuko. He nodded and took his other medication.

* * *

><p>Aang drove around another corner, since everything had gone down almost two weeks ago he did what he could to stay out of trouble. When they arrived at the diner they saw Jet working through a window. "Mai is here." Aang said looking down at his feet. Since their break up they had lost contact, Mai moved to Omashu with her parents and for the first two weeks she didn't return his calls, and replied to his texts late at night, the time zone difference was too much to deal with and they split after seventeen days of her leaving. Twenty one days after they told each other they loved one another. They hadn't seen each other since, and things between them were awkward. "I didn't know she was back."<p>

"Want me to go in alone?" Sokka asked, he was the same around Ty lee. "Go wait in the car, I'll bring Jet out when his shift finishes."

Aang turned around and sat back in the driver's seat. He took his Ipad out of the glove box and looked over the area of the factory on Google maps. The sun had already set and the car park was emptying out as he studied the area. He looked into the diner and saw Jet serving Sokka an alcoholic drink of some kind. Mai was sitting on the other side of the diner. She was sitting with a female friend, both sitting facing each other and talking. Aang couldn't see who the female was but she had long black hair and was around the same height as Mai.

He sat in the car for another half an hour, eventually moving on to playing games before Jet and Sokka finally walked out of the diner. Jet folding his apron as he followed Sokka to the car. He and Aang nodded to each other as they climbed into the back. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

><p>Zuko flinched as On Ji removed the bandages from his stomached, she examined the wound closely. "Seems like its healing well." She observed, she reached into her medical bag and pulled out a smaller bag filled with various medical creams. She removed the lid of one of the small bottles and poured the liquid over the stitches and carefully rubbed it into his skin. She poured a disinfectant over he cut next and then applied more gauze patches and wrapped him in fresh bandages.<p>

"How much longer will the stiches need to be in?" Zuko asked pulling his shirt back on as she finished with the bandages.

"Another week or so, you should be able to move normally soon. You're lucky the bullet got stuck and didn't reach your spine." On Ji remarked.

"I got shot and didn't die, I already count myself lucky." Zuko tried stretching; his injury allowed him more movement than usual.

"On Ji, would you like to stay for dinner? I may have prepared more than Zuko and I could eat." Suki asked from the kitchen, she wore a white apron over her casual clothes and had a small glass of wine in her hand, the opened bottle on the kitchen island.

"Oh I couldn't, I need to get home to my daughter." On Ji smiled slightly at the thought of her young child.

"You have a kid?" Zuko asked pouring his own glass of wine.

"She's four months old, and she's the love of my life." On Ji replied, smiling from the door.

"And the father" Suki asked, shock on her face.

"He's was a soldier. He died eight months ago; he never got to meet his daughter. He never knew he was even a father." On Ji was almost in tears. "I found out I was pregnant four days later. I had never cried so much in my life."

Suki walked the small space across the living room. She hugged On Ji, whispered words of comfort in her ear. "How do you get by?" Suki asked as she ended the embrace.

"During the day she stays with my mother in law. We are living there while I get back on my feet." On Ji almost smiled, "Coco reminds me so much of her father."

"I'm sorry, let us know if there is anything we can do to help." Zuko lightly hugged her next.

On Ji mouthed a thank you and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Two empty bottles of wine sat on the floor beside the table, and a half empty bottle of bourbon sat on the table. "Are you sure you should be drinking with your injury?" Katara asked, she had walked in on a very surprising sight of Suki kissing Zuko's neck, they were both clearly drunk and probably had no idea what they were doing.<p>

"Oh come on Katara, it's not like I was doing anything wrong." Zuko replied, his words slurred from the drink.

"Yeah Katara, we were being careful." Suki replied, her words matching Zuko's.

Katara sighed and picked up the empty bottles and threw them in the bin. She walked back to the couch and helped Suki to her feet. "Come on Suki, off to bed before you to do something you may regret." Katara noticed the disappointment on her best friend's face but ignored it, she practically carried the other woman into her bed room and helped her out of her pants. "You can do the rest, go on off to bed." Katara said lightly shoving her onto the bed.

"Katara" Suki called from the bed right as she was about to open the door. "I actually wanted that." She rolled over then, facing away from Katara, "I have for years." She may have been intoxicated, but maybe it was what she needed to finally convoy her feelings for Zuko. Katara sighed again as she realized what Suki meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, the first chapter didn't get much attention, so I'm hoping by updating so soon it will give people some more incentive to let me know what they think through a review.<br>Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

The tires screeched against the concrete as Jet pushed the vehicle to its limits along the empty road that lead to the abandoned warehouses of the lower district. Toph sat behind him in the back seat, the Mini Uzi in her lap, her window down ready for her to cause the distraction that would allow the others to sneak in and get the package Long Feng desired. Jet called back to her, she couldn't understand his words over the roaring of the engines but she knew that the next building they would pass was the target. She saw an armoured truck outside the building, a few men dressed in dark clothing with various weapons carrying wooden packages into the building. A few men with high powered rifles stood along the fire escape at the front of the building and a small group of men dressed in suits with other men stood protecting them huddled behind other crates.

Toph pulled up the Uzi and sprayed in the direction of the warehouse, hoping not to cause the death of any of them but to cause enough of a disturbance to distract everyone. As they passed the building and she fired her final bullet she noticed three figures sneaking along the fire escape, she saw one of them slap the guard facing the car, and watched him fell to the floor below. She looked behind her and saw a single man on a motorbike following them, his own Uzi in hand.

* * *

><p>Sokka used his knife to break open the lock on the window closest to them. The fire escape wrapped around the building on the floor they were on. The windows were covered in dust and smog and it was almost impossible to make out anything on the inside. Once the lock was broken and the window was free to be open Sokka turned to his closest friends. "Aang, you go in first, you have the silenced gun. Remember these people are killers, and corrupt, if it comes down to it don't hesitate." Aang Gulped and climbed through the window. He pulled the M9 silenced pistol from the back of his pants and quickly hid behind a large crate. The entire centre of the third floor was hollow and looked down on the floors below. There was a two meter ring around the edge of the building with an rusting rail around the entire floor. There were two men to Aang's far left looking out a window they had more or less cleaned. Aang guessed they were looking at the car slowly disappearing down the road. To Aang's right, there were three small rooms he guessed to be offices, the one in the middle had its lights on and he could see a single man in a suit sitting at a desk, his back to the window.<p>

Zuko climbed through the window behind him and rushed behind the crate, Aang pointed out what he saw as Sokka followed them in and closed the window behind them. "Best to take out the guy on his own. Aang, get to that crate over there." Sokka pointed to the wooden box right behind the two men. "If anything happens, take them out with as little noise as possible." Aang nodded and silently crept along the concrete floor and crouched behind the box. "Zuko, you're with me."

They stuck close to the wall, staying out of sight from anyone below them as well as the other men who occupied the floor. He looked into the small room that held the suited man and knocked lightly. Meanwhile Zuko snuck behind the door and waited for the man's attention to be focused on the window. Sokka ducked down and Zuko stepped in through the door. Quickly running and cupping the man's mouth. Sokka closed the door behind him so that the other's wouldn't hear the commotion and waited. He heard light bumps and stifled screams as Zuko beat information out of the man. It only took a few minutes for the man to tell Zuko the location of the package. Zuko threw a final punch at the man's temple, knocking him unconscious in the process. He used internet cables and computer cords to tie the man to the old ventilation shafts.

Zuko opened the door and crouched down beside Sokka. "It's in the basement, the stairwell is outside in the small shed behind the building." Sokka nodded and got Aang's attention by waving his hands.

Aang quietly got back to the others as the two men returned to their posts on either side of the building. The one closest to them seemed uninterested and pulled out his phone, a few moments later the one across the room did the same, completely unaware of the three men climbing out of the window they came through.

Another guard was patrolling along the walkway towards them. His gun strapped to his back and a torch in his hand. He spotted the three boy's standing there. They froze as the guard got closer, they knew they were spotted; they were too scared to even pull their weapons out and take care of the problem. The guard pressed his finger to his lips, signalling for them to be quiet. He turned off the torch and held his hands in the air as a form of surrender. "I won't harm you." He spoke softly stepping closer to them. He turned so Sokka could remove the assault rifle from his back.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked cautiously. His knife in hand as he passed the gun to Zuko.

The man turned back around he was at least twenty years older than the group of young adults. He had long hair down to his shoulders with facial hair that went down to his collar bone, two small beads separating it into dreadlock like strands. "My name is Hakoda. And I wish to help you in your goal."

"How do you know about that?" Sokka questioned him, focusing more on the name, he was almost certain he had heard it before.

"I have been looking out for you for the last few weeks, ever since that stunt at the mall." Hakoda placed his torch on the railing beside them. "The chemicals were never even at that mall. It was a trap to take you guys out of the picture."

"How can we trust you?" Aang questioned.

"Ozai treats us like we are trash, his general, the man in charge of Fire Nation involvement in the Earth Kingdom is here, and I want to take him out." The group looked amongst themselves, seemingly all believing the story.

"Continue." Sokka stated.

"I sent a few of the men I work with to ambush Jet so you would leave before getting caught. What I didn't know was Sozin; the general, found out and sent his own men which set another trap." Hakoda apologized for Zuko's injury and his involvement. "I wish to make it up to you; I can get you inside the basement."

* * *

><p>The lone guard continued to trail them into the dense areas of industrial Ba Sing Se, he occasionally shot a burst round of bullets at Jet's dodge challenger, a few bullets penetrated the frame of the car, shattering his back window and breaking his back lights. He didn't stop though, he was on his way into the city, where he knew the gunman would cease fire, and probably return to the factory.<p>

Jet swerved to avoid street poles and other debris that had fallen onto the road from years without use. The light emitting from the motorbike behind him began to fade as the gunner stopped his chase and turned back towards the factory. Jet turned the corner and saw a few lights on in a factory building; he knew he had reached the populated areas of industrial Ba Sing Se. His only worry that remained was how the others would get out from the factory, they hadn't discussed much of an escape plan.

* * *

><p>Hakoda opened the door to the shed that lead down to the basement. "You need to know, that there is the chance you may never return from down there." Hakoda said pointing down the stairs into the dark.<p>

"It's the chance we have to make; if we don't go down there then Long Feng will kill us anyway." Zuko said, he had passed the assault rifle back to Sokka and was holding his revolver in his hand.

Hakoda pulled his torch out and shined it down the stone stairwell, the light reflected off the steel vault door. "Please tell me you know how to open that." Aang said pointing at the door.

"Fortunately yes." Hakoda walked down the steps and opened the lock mechanism, the door opened easily, clearly used often and maintained well. "This factory has been used by earth kingdom rebels and fire nation activists for over one hundred years."

"What do they do here?" Zuko asked as he looked inside the door, it was dark and looked like there was a drop as soon as you stepped through.

"The manufacturing of chemical weapons." Hakoda replied. "It was originally built by Earth kingdom rebels during the one hundred year war, after three months of use it was taken over by fire nation soldiers and the rebels and soldiers worked together." Hakoda sighed, remembering his history lessons. "Eventually the fire nation lost the war, and everyone thought they shut down the chemical factory. What they didn't know, is that the real factory is underground. Down there." Hakoda pointed down the shaft. "They've been working on a chemical weapon for fifty years, and it is very close to being complete."

"We know. That's why Long Feng wanted us to get it for him." Zuko replied. "From what we understand, he wants to use it to enhance the protection of the Earth kingdom so it can't be invaded again."

"That's correct." Hakoda stated. "Now come on, let's get the package."

* * *

><p>They had been creeping through dimly lit halls and down stair wells. It smelt like cleaning equipment and old people, and every so often a strong breeze blew through the hall, like someone had opened a window. They spent roughly twenty minutes sneaking through the complex before meeting the first guard, Hakoda didn't hesitate, lunging forward and digging a blade into the guard's spine, killing him. They were outside the laboratory that the chemical was being mass produced in.<p>

"The goal is to destroy their product line and take the original." Zuko stated. His revolver in hand, He looked in through a window, "There are at least a dozen scientists in there, and guards everywhere. There is no way we can get in there without a fight."

"We have one automatic weapon, there is no way we could fight them off with this." Sokka stated.

Hakoda looked in through the window. "Every laboratory down here has an armoury right around the corner." He studied a small map on the wall outside the lab. "It's just down here." He pointed to his right and the group followed him. A short walk left them standing in front of a closed roller door, a small wooden door beside it. "In side everyone, don't want someone to find us down here."

They stepped in through the door, Hakoda's key unlocking it for them, their was a jeep with a mounted rail gun on the back parked in the middle, along the wall to their left were various rifles and machine guns and to their right was ammunition and attachments. "Whoa." Sokka muttered as he surveyed the room.

"Take whatever you prefer, grab a spare if you need." Hakoda said walking over to the closest stand that held a group of m16s the same rifle Sokka had taken off him; he attached a grip to the front and a sight to the top to help with his aim. Sokka spent longer studying the different shotguns before taking an SPAS 12 and his own M9 pistol, he didn't attach anything but filled his pockets with ammo. Aang grabbed a light machine gun, choosing to provide cover for the others, he attached a larger drum mag, and his own grip. Zuko wanted mobility, he wanted to dash between cover whilst Aang provided him with cover. So he opted for an ACR with extended mags. "Everyone ready?" Hakoda called from the door, a band of grenades around his torso. "Everyone know how to use their weapons?"

"I'm good, this was the weapon I used when I was stationed in Iraq." Zuko called mentioning his military experience.

Aang placed a grenade in his pocket, "I could use some help reloading, but as long as I can rest this thing on something I should be fine." Aang strapped the huge weapon to his back and held his pistol.

"My step dad and I used to go hunting every now and then. So I should be fine." Sokka held his shot gun to his chest, he had decided to attach a flashlight to the front for just in case purposes.

"Then let's go." Hakoda pushed the door open and the others followed him back to the lab. The halls were still empty when they arrived. "So what's the plan Sokka."

"Hey, Zuko is the one who served in the army, ask him." Sokka stated defensively.

Zuko looked through the window and saw the dozens of armed men strolling around the room, a few helping to move large boxes, and others standing against walls guarding the scientists. "Aang, you have the LMG, we need you to provide cover for Sokka and I while we make our way through. Stand by that window over there, the metal wall should be enough for cover." Aang nodded and crawled to the window to wait for the go. "Hakoda, stand behind this beam." Zuko said pointing to a large stone beam a few feet from Aang. "Protect him while he reloads and provide covering fire so they can't take him out. Sokka, we are going to slowly make our way through the lab."

Everyone waited for Zuko's orders as he pulled a grenade from his pocket and pulled the pin, Sokka shot the window and Zuko lobbed the explosive into a large group of soldiers. Aang smashed the glass with his LMG and lodged it on the windowsill. He opened fire on any of the guards that hadn't yet made it to cover while Hakoda shot small bursts at anyone who peeked up from cover in an attempt to return fire. Zuko threw another grenade before climbing through the broken window and took cover behind a meter high concrete wall. Sokka did the same to his right.

Zuko blind fired over the wall, hitting a few guards. Aang had a few guards pinned down in the left corner while Hakoda threw a couple grenades towards them, as they dashed out of cover to avoid the explosion Sokka shot them down. Zuko took this time to quickly run to his left getting behind the row of enemy gunners that had grouped up in the centre. He waited for Aang to get their attention before shooting them down. Hakoda then walked into the lab and with Sokka killed the remaining guards.

"How the hell did we manage to do that?" Sokka stated as they regrouped in the middle of the room.

"That was pretty impressive for a bunch of kids." Hakoda stated as he gathered up the M4 carbine rifles that were littered across the floor.

"We need to destroy the chemical weapons and the production line." Zuko stated, "Hakoda, where can we get better explosives?"

Hakoda placed all the weapons onto the table and began checking their ammo. "There is a military bunker through that wall." Hakoda pointed behind him, directly opposite the door they had sieged in from. "It was used during the war, I'm sure there is some left in there."

"Okay so how do we get in?" Aang asked resting his LMG on the table.

"The wall is made out of stone; it's very hard to break through. We are going to tape our remaining grenades against the wall and set them all off together." Hakoda planned, he opened a draw and took out a roll of tape. Everyone passed him their grenades and he taped them into a small bunch before taping it against the stone wall. "Stand back." He ordered as he pulled several of the pins before running to cover himself.

Moments later the grenades exploded breaking apart the wall in chunks of stone, as all the dust cleared it revealed the wall of an old bunker. A small chunk, just large enough for Aang to climb through was destroyed as well. "Go have a look in there." Hakoda said passing Aang the torch, "There should be enough explosives in there to take out this whole lab."

Aang looked around the dark room. There were cracks all through the walls from when the lab was attacked. There were a few rifles around the room, and what looked like a dead body that had been there since long before Aang was born. On the opposite side of the room was a military crate that had "explosives" written on the side. Aang walked over to it and began pulling out 1kg bags of plastic explosive and fuses.

Once Aang had returned from the bunker Sokka helped him cover the computers and the machinery with the explosive and used fuse wires to join them together. Zuko had already downloaded the formula for the chemical onto a USB drive and filled a cardboard box with a few glass vials of the purple liquid. When the room was ready Hakoda shoved a fuse into the plastic explosive and activated the ten minute fuse.

"We need to get out of here before that goes off. There is enough chemical explosives in there that when the explosion goes off this whole place is going to catch fire." Hakoda commanded as they ran through the maze like complex, they ran into a few guards here and there but they were quickly taken down by Hakoda and Zuko.

When they reached the ladder they climbed it quickly, the door was still open when they arrived, there was a guard standing at his top, facing the stairs. Zuko grabbed him and threw him back down the ladder. The door at the top of the stairs opened and Hakoda shot the two men who attempted to walk though. "Those shots would have alerted everyone in the building. We need to get out of here now."

They could hear the large factory doors opening behind them as they ran out of the small shed. They jumped over the fence and down an alleyway between two factories. They continued running as they heard the explosion below them, the concrete cracked and broke apart as they continued to run. Some parts sunk into the ground a few of the men chasing them fell into the chemical fires below them. They continued running all the way to the old docking station. There was a small boat floating in the water twenty feet below them.

"Is that what we are using to get away?" Hakoda questioned looking down at the small, barely floating boat. "It kind of sucks."

"Well, to be completely honest. We didn't plan an escape." Zuko said looking behind him, he could see a few flashlights coming through down the alley.

"There is an old car manufacture factory down that way." Hakoda pointed to a factory roughly one hundred feet from them. "There might be something that works down there."

"Let's go then." Zuko said as they took off running down the road again, his ACR bouncing off his back as he ran.

* * *

><p>The old factory looked like it hadn't been in use since long before they were born. There were tables with torn sketches of vehicles that came out thirty years before. As they crept through the old facility they kept an eye out of key parts they would need to get one of the few cars that were parked on the other side of the factory, to work. Sokka stood by the broken wall they had walked through, prepared to stop anyone from following them in.<p>

"This car here looks like it is almost operational. We just need some fuel and a battery." Hakoda called after studying one of the original Ford Mustang's built in the late 60's. The car looked like it was unfinished when the factory went out of business. The car hadn't been painted and the light from Aang's torch reflected off the steel.

"What happened here?" Aang asked looking under a bench for a battery.

"There was a fire, something chemical leaked up from below, mixed with the fumes from the oil and when a combustion engine started up, the whole place caught fire." Hakoda answered looking under the hood of another ancient car. "Nothing was really damaged because the fire went out almost instantly because of the chemicals, but it left a toxic gas in the air for twenty years. So they closed it down."

They kept looking, eventually finding a half full canister of fuel on the top shelf behind the cars and they cannibalized a battery from another car that had been left in the factory. They fitted the metal vehicle with the new battery and poured the little amount of fuel into the tank. "They could be right outside the garage door as soon as we open it. We need to be ready for a fight." Zuko warned as he climbed into the driver's seat, the key in the ignition. Aang got in beside him, Hakoda in the back, the boot door open ready for Sokka to climb into once he had opened the large roller door.

As the metal door ascended they were surprised to see the street in front of them completely empty. Sokka ran into the back of the car and closed the boot door. He opened up a gap into the back seat by pushing the seat out of the way.

Cautious of an ambush Zuko sped out of the factory and turned towards the city. There was an industrial street that went straight from the factory to the lower residential ring of Ba Sing Se. "This car is amazing." Zuko called to the group inside the vehicle. "Is anyone following us?"

Hakoda looked through the back window, it was hard to see through the dust that had gathered on the glass. "The roads are clear, looks like we got away with it." Hakoda called back to Zuko.

"Speaking of we. What are your plans once we get back into the city Hakoda?" Sokka asked. "Not to be rude, but we don't have the funds, or the knowledge of you to allow you to stay with us."

"I understand completely. I can't stay in the city any longer, Sozin has had spies tracking me since I tried to save you while you were attempting to hit the mall." He laughed lightly, looking at how far the three young men come with his help. "I'm going to go to Omashu once we get into the city. I'll try work with the military force there. Hopefully we could take back the city in a couple weeks."

"Sounds like a good plan. Do you need us to drive you to the airport?" Zuko asked as he turned onto a street, a single car driving in the opposite direction. The sun coming up behind them as they drove through the dense residential ring.

"No, leave me at the gate between the outer and middle rings, I have a military house built inside the wall. I need to get my stuff before I leave." Hakoda answered. "Keep your weapons hidden, if for some reason the police stop the car you will be arrested for possession."

When they reached the wall they parked right outside the gigantic metal gate, small groups of armed guards stood guard at the wall, and a single anti air gun sat on the top of the wall, the shadow of the large cannon covering their vehicle. Hakoda got out of the car, the others following him. He shook hands with the group. "Thank you for what you did today." Zuko stated as he shook the older man's hand.

After all the thanks had been done, and Hakoda had disappeared into the small apartment complex inside the wall, they continued driving towards the upper ring, the commercial and residential ring that the average citizen lived in. It was almost seven AM when Zuko parked the mustang in the underground car lot of Grey Water apartments. They carried the box of chemicals into the apartment building, careful to keep it out of sight of the people who were leaving for work in the early hours of the morning. Aang used the key Katara had given him to open the door and they all walked into the apartment, covered in dirt and smoke and very much exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Chapter guys and girls, i hope you enjoy, a one shot sequel will be out shortly and I have begun working on the main sequel to this story as we speak, no promise on when it will be out but with subdelbubz help it shouldn't be much more than a week before it starts.**  
>A week had passed since they had destroyed the underground facility used to create toxic chemical weapons, Zuko had meet with Long Feng, giving him the chemical and his debt had been paid. The relief Zuko felt being able to leave the apartment freely, he hadn't been to a shop in weeks, he hadn't visited his uncle or participated in his martial arts classes, it over joyed him to regain his life. Hakoda had reached Omashu a week before and was working with Governor Bumi to get a force together to retake Ba sing se in the near future, a force led by Toph's father. The fire nation generals had retreated out of Ba Sing Se and only Sozin remained in the city. Long Feng and his men ambushed the fire nation headquarters in the city and the four story building came crashing down in the middle of the night. Since then the last three days had been filled with all out warfare in the lower ring. A few civilians died in the combat and the local news used helicopters to record the battle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zuko, can you pass me that roll of tape?" Katara called as she placed the last of the plates into the box. They had found a new apartment in the higher density parts of the middle ring, closer to Aang's family's house.<p>

Zuko slid the tape across the table top and picked up the box of cutlery and cups. He and Katara were packing the kitchen while Suki and Aang got everything he needed from his house. "I'm going to take this down to the truck, need me to take anything else now?"

Katara shook her head and Zuko picked up the keys to the rental truck. He placed the box in the back with all the other stuff. As Zuko was pulling the door down again Sokka parked beside the truck, "Hey man; thought you could use a hand." Sokka stepped out and shook Zuko's hand.

"That would be great, going to need some help getting the fridge and beds down here." Zuko mentioned. "Aang and Suki are at his house getting all of his stuff. Sucks that the police emptied out my apartment while I was here, going to have to buy a new bed now."

They started walking towards the elevator. "Yeah that's real unfortunate, going to be able to afford the furniture for the house and the rent and everything?"

"It should be fine, rent is cheaper now that there is four of is paying. And Long Feng gave me a little over a thousand for those guns we brought back." Zuko pressed the button taking them to the floor.

"Speaking of which, we should go to a firing range sometime."

"That would be fun." Zuko said, the elevator door opened and an elderly couple stepped inside. It moved up another floor and Zuko and Sokka stepped out.

"Much to be taken out?" Sokka asked referring to the apartment.

"Basically the entire lounge room is still in there, and all your sister's clothes." Zuko sighed thinking of the stacks of boxes that sat in the corner of Katara's room.

"You're going to need a few trips for all of that." Sokka laughed remembering his sister's shopping habits.

"We took Suki and Katara's bed frames and the rest of their furniture yesterday, but we need to get the matrices there tonight, and preferably the fridge." Zuko went through a mental list of everything he had to get into the new house. "Oh and we need to get Aang's bed over there."

"Then let's get started." Sokka encouraged opening the door to the apartment, "Good morning Katara." Sokka called to his sister who was stacking movies into a box in front of the TV.

"Hey Sokka." Katara called back.

"I think there is just enough room for half the couch." Zuko said, "So let's start with that."

"On it capn'" Sokka replied walking over to the couch.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aang, do you want this?" Suki called from his room, she was holding up a box she had got from under his bed.<p>

Aang walked out of the bathroom, a small bag of his bathroom supplies in hand. "Ah, I would prefer you put that down." Aang replied; his face flustered.

Suki blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't know you were into… uh… magazines." Suki replied placing the box on the bed.

"They aren't magazines, it's just personal." Aang said picking up the box and placing it in the hall way with the others.

"Sure thing Aang, what about this?" Suki asked picking up his baseball bat. "Hasn't it been at least two years since you played?

"Memories I would rather forget, chuck it in the junk pile." Aang replied. "You up for a break? I would like to go get some coffee and something for lunch."

"Sure, let me get my bag." Suki replied.

They left the house and got into Aang's car. "So; you and Zuko?" Aang asked, he glanced across at Suki to look at her reaction.

Suki blushed and looked away. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know Suki, you're in love with him." Aang accused, already reversing out of the drive way in the direction of his favourite café.

"Katara told you." Suki said half asking half stating.

"No, you did." Aang replied and Suki blushed again. "I've known for a few weeks now."

"Oh." Suki muttered smiling now, happy she could finally speak openly about how she felt for her housemate.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to him. But I think you should, Zuko at least deserves to know if we are all going to be living together. And honestly, I believe he feels the same." Aang turned the corner onto a main road.

Suki sighed, "It's much harder than that. What if he rejects me?"

"Then things would be awkward. But I've seen how hard it is for you to be around him but not be with him." Aang looked at her again as the pain flashed across her face. "Could admitting your love for him be much worse?"

"I guess not." Suki was thinking about all the times she had almost admitted how she felt for Zuko. "It's still hard though."

"Would you like to make a deal?" Suki looked at him questioning what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"If you tell Zuko, I'll tell Katara?" Aang asked.

"I knew you stilled loved her. And I know she still loves you." Suki smiled, "Sure Aang, that sounds like a good plan."

"Shake on it."

"Aang, you're driving." Suki replied shaking her head.

"Oh shit, you're right." Aang replied and focused on the road once more. "We'll continue this over lunch."

It was this moment that the friendship of Suki and Aang really began.

* * *

><p>"Put that piece of the couch over there and I'll give you a tour." Zuko said helping Sokka carry the last piece of the large brown couch. Once the couch was down Sokka looked around the lounge room.<p>

From the front door there was a short hall way, a door on the left leading into the bathroom right beside the front door. At the end of the short hall way was the lounge room with a connected kitchen, a kitchen island in the middle. Left of the hall way was a stair case that lead to two bedrooms and a bathroom above the downstairs bathroom and part of the lounge room, an indoor balcony of sorts covering half of the large lounge room being used as an entertainment room, with a glass support railing. Two doors under the stairs lead to the last two bed rooms of the large apartment. The apartment wasn't quite a penthouse; there were two of them on the top floor of the three story building, opposite each other.

"This place is huge." Sokka said, he stood at the kitchen island staring up at the indoor balcony.

"Yeah it's great, best thing is that if you live here for a year. A third of your rent begins to go towards buying the place, after another year and a half it's yours to keep." Zuko said looking around the place.

"No extra cost?" Sokka was now looking through the boxes placed on the counter, they had missed lunch while they were moving.

Zuko walked up the steps, a box of books in hand. "Nope."

"Good deal." Sokka called up to him, pulling a bag of chips from a box. "Want me to grab the bookshelf?" Sokka asked.

"I'll come down and give you a hand." Zuko replied.

* * *

><p><strong>*Two Days Later*<br>**  
>"The place looks great." Katara said, her legs up to her chest, sitting beside Aang on the couch, Suki and Zuko sitting at the dining table behind them.<p>

"Yeah guys, you did a great job setting this place up." Suki said gesturing to Zuko and Aang. The U shaped couch sat in the centre of the lounge room, the TV against the wall under the balcony, a coffee table in the middle of the two. As well as a few other pieces of furniture in the room. There was a pool table they had taken from Aang's house on the balcony above, with a two seated couch and two book cases filled with the group's fictional book collection. Aang and Zuko took the upstairs bed rooms while the girls took the two downstairs rooms.

"Only took us three days." Zuko replied nonchalantly. "We just need a few paintings for the walls to liven the place up."

"It does look a little empty." Aang noticed looking around. "But it will do for now."

"What are we going to do for food, I'm starving." Suki asked. Aang and herself had decided that tonight was the night they would admit their feelings.

"Let's order some pizza; I don't really want to cook anything." Katara replied, looking around to see if everyone agreed.

After dinner and a couple house warming drinks Suki took Zuko by the hand and lead him into her room, while Aang and Katara were putting the leftover food into the fridge.

"Sit down on the bed." Suki said and went over to her cd player. She pressed play and soft music started playing.

Zuko wasn't drunk, only tipsy as Suki removed her coat and placed it on her draws across from the bed, she turned to him, only wearing tight black leggings and a green tank top. "What's up Suki?" Zuko asked, he moved to the back of the bed, his neck resting against the headboard.

"There is something I need to tell you." Suki sat at the other end of the bed, directly in front of Zuko. "Ever since our senior year back in high school I've…" Suki's cheeks turned a deep crimson, she thanked the spirits the only light was coming from the small lamp in the room, and Zuko wouldn't be able to notice the colour in her cheeks. She took a moment to calm down, and Zuko sat patiently, waiting until she was ready. "Ever since our final year at Ba Sing Se High, I have been in love with you." Suki momentarily hid her face, her heart pounded and her breath hitched in her throat. She looked back up at Zuko, he was closer now, right in front of her, returning her gaze. "Zuko…" Suki began but was cut off as their lips met.

Moments later Zuko regained his composure and pulled back from the brunette, her eyes dancing with joy. "Suki, I have wanted to hear you say that for as long as I can remember." They kissed again, praying Katara would spend the night with Aang.

* * *

><p>"Where did they get off too?" Katara asked looking back at Aang who stepped out of the kitchen, another glass of alcohol in hand.<p>

Aang smiled, remembering his deal with Suki. "Probably watching a movie or something." Aang said playing it off in case things didn't go well. He sat down on the couch and Katara sat beside him, a little closer than he expected but didn't think twice of it, it was probably the action of the alcohol.

The TV played in the back ground as Katara ran her hands across Aang's chest, he looked at her quizzically, but she continued. She stood up, her hands never leaving Aang's chest. She sat back down on his lap, positioning herself so her lips were inches from his own. "Katara…" Aang panted.

She smiled at how her simple touch made him flustered, and she knew he felt the same for her. "How about we go up to your room?" Katara said smiling, her hand trailing down his abdomen. "Suki doesn't like it when I make a mess on the couch." She bit her lip seductively, her hand stopping above the waistband of Aang's jeans. She stood up, taking Aang by the hand and leading him up the stairs and into the bedroom on the right.

Aang's room wasn't very big, his double bed was pushed against the back wall and the right wall, his desk against the left. There was a large window running from one end of the back wall to the other and a small in wall wardrobe on the left, beside the door. Aang had various figurines on display around the room and posters of his favourite bands and tv shows up on the wall. "Maybe we should close this." Katara said walking over to the window, from there, directly across only fifteen feet was the window of the other apartment on the third level, the apartment with the same floor plan only opposite. The sun had set four hours ago and the cool air came in through the open window. Katara closed the window, followed by the blinds, she had heard from the owner of the apartment complex that the other apartment was housing a family of four and she didn't want them to see what she was about to do.

Aang sat at the end of the bed, unsure of what was about to come. It wasn't until he looked up and saw Katara removing her blue top that he realized.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Morning – Roughly 2pm*<strong>

Aang awoke to the sound of Katara's light breathing, she lay completely naked beside him, her lower region covered by the blanket but her sizeable chest exposed to him, her chest gently moving up and down with every breath. Aang smiled, memories of the night before coming back to him. He looked up at the fan and saw Katara's bra hanging from it after she threw it off during their make out session. His own underwear lay at the end of the bed after she teasingly removed it and kicked it off. Her underwear was lost in the mess of clothing.

Aang stepped out of the bed and looked at Katara, silently thanking the gods that she still loved him. He pulled on a clean pair of underwear as well as some shorts and his white t shirt from the day before off the floor. He opened the door and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, Suki was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island drinking coffee, he hadn't seen Zuko but if he and Suki had done what he and Katara had than Aang was sure Zuko was still sleeping. "Morning Suki." Aang called quietly as he walked past her and made his own coffee, her hair was still a mess and she wore Zuko's t shirt from the night before over her underwear.

"Afternoon Aang." Suki responded, making sure to use the right time.

Aang looked at the clock, "Whoa, its late." He smiled, remembering how exhausted he and Katara had been when they finally finished.

"I told Zuko." Suki said quietly but proudly.

"I see he reacted well." Aang said pinching the shoulder of the top she was wearing as he walked past.

"Very well." Suki said and smiled, Aang realized what she meant and high fived her from across the island as he sat down. "Did you tell Katara?"

Aang blushed a little, remembering the sound of Katara's pleasure. "Do you want the whole truth?"

"I don't need details Aang, but sure." Suki said, she sipped her coffee and waited for Aang to continue.

"I didn't need to tell her." He noticed the puzzled look across Suki's face and he smiled. "When she realized you guys weren't coming back any time soon she kind of took charge."

Suki's face widened in shock and slight anger. "All over the couch?" She half shouted half whispered.

"No, back in my room." Aang replied and watched the relief fly over her face.

"Wait, she made the first move?" Suki asked, shocked once again as she realized what Aang meant, he nodded and smiled. "How?"

"I thought you didn't want details?" Aang smiled as he teased her.

"Oh come on, I know you're dying to share."

"Fine, well after she touched my chest on the couch, she led me back to my room, and once the door was closed." Aang blushed, "You know what came next, but it didn't involve her wearing clothes."

"Whoa, go Katara." Suki took another sip of her coffee, "She must really love you. You know it wasn't until three months after her and Haru started dating that they had sex."

"I really don't need to talk about her and her ex's the day after we got together." Aang replied.

"So you two are together now?" Suki asked, she had finished her coffee but stayed seated, interested in her conversation with Aang, also to make sure she didn't show too much of her body due to the short length of the shirt.

Aang sighed, "I don't actually know. We kind of fell asleep when everything was finished."

"Same thing happened with Zuko and I, I'm hoping last night didn't happen just because of the alcohol." Suki worried out loud.

"I know the start of last night did, Katara wouldn't have taken control like that, with so much at risk unless she was tipsy, but I know how she feels." Aang shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I'm going to go back to bed. See you later Suki." He placed his cup in the sink and walked to the base of the stairs. "Thank you Suki, for listening and everything."

Suki smiled, "You're welcome Aang." As soon as she heard Aang's door close Suki stood up and placed her cup beside Aang's. She walked to her door, removing Zuko's top as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Suki closed the door behind her, her chest completely exposed as she climbed into bed with Zuko who was starting to stir awake. "Afternoon sleepy head." Suki said seductively, crawling on top of the older male, slowly moving her head down his body.


End file.
